Hawaii and Home
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: Going to Hawaii and coming back home. OneShot. Meredith/Addison. Follows on from "LA & Lesbians" and "Seattle & Sexuality"...


so this follows** L.A. and Lesbians** and **Seattle and Sexuality**... hope you like it

**Hawaii and Home**

_Just landed, I'll call you from the hotel. Missing you already, love M, xoxo._

Addison smiled down at the text and immediately wrote a reply. It was three in the afternoon and she was sitting in the cafeteria eating a late lunch after a surprise surgery, which thankfully, went well.

_I'm at the hospital. Call me tonight, about 7? Missing you too. I love you, xoxo A._

Addison finished her lunch with a smile; she would hear Meredith's voice in just four hours. Meanwhile, in Hawaii, Meredith walked with Cristina following a man in a nice back suit who on their arrival had held a sign saying 'Burke' in black letter. Cristina had tensed momentarily but shrugged it off, telling Mere she was fine.

The two followed the driver to a car outside and with his help placed their bags in the boot before they climbed in.

"What time is it?" Cristina asked,

"Uh… three." Meredith replied, "Wait… No. It's midday here. Three in Seattle."

"Good, well then, we'll go to the room, drop our stuff then cocktails."

"Sounds good." Meredith laughed,

The driver got in the front and started the car, he drove them away and Meredith relaxed. A vibration in her pocket alerted her to Addison's reply, Meredith pulled her phone from her pocket and read it, she smiled and wrote back.

"Are you going to tell me who you keep texting?" Cristina asked,

"Uhh… just a friend."

Cristina rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Meredith grinned and sent the message. _Can't wait. M xoxo. _

The two soon arrived at the hotel and they made their way up to their room, the honeymoon suit and dropped their bags. On the table in the centre of the room was a basket of fruits and chocolates with a card, '_Mr and Mrs Burke, please enjoy these compliments of the hotel_'. Meredith grabbed the card before Cristina saw it which was simple enough, as the other woman was currently looking through the selection in the mini bar.

"There's tequila in there." Cristina said, straightening up, "What are those?" She motioned the basket,

"Chocolate, fruit," Meredith shrugged, "Compliments of the hotel."

"Right, well, I say we get drunk by the pool."

Meredith nodded, "Good plan."

**Two weeks later.**

Addison lay on her bed eating the food she'd ordered from room service and waiting slightly impatiently for Meredith's return. It was a Friday night and Meredith's flight had been scheduled to arrive two hours ago, but it hadn't as bad weather had delayed it. About half an hour ago Addison received a text from Meredith saying;

_Plane has landed, going to your hotel. _

This relieved Addison to no end, her day hadn't gone so well. She'd had a young mother-to-be arrive in preterm labour, there were complications in her emergency surgery and unfortunately the baby didn't make it. Addison had expected this, and if she was honest she knew the baby wouldn't have survived long even if he'd made it through surgery. It was the unexpected that hit hard to Addison. As a result of the complications the young girl lost the ability to carry children. It hit close to home, and telling her patient the unfortunate news that not only had she lost her baby, but also the chance to have more had been unbearable.

Nothing Addison tried made her feel better, not the Juju, the very long bath, the crying, or anything else. She had hope, however, that Meredith would be able help and her depression wouldn't put a damper on her arrival.

And with that thought, the phone rang shrilly. Addison picked up the receiver quickly, "Dr. Montgomery speaking." She said in a rushed breath,

On the end of the line Addison heard a soft chuckle, "_I hope I didn't keeping you waiting_," Meredith smiled,

Addison sighed, "Meredith. Good. Hi."

"_Hey Addison, I'm just pulling to the curb now, I was wondering if I could stay here, just for tonight. I've missed you_."

Addison grinned, "I've missed you too."

"_So I can stay? It'd only be for the night but_-"

"You can stay. Stay for the week end, I'm completely free until Monday."

"_Addie I have to go, I need to grab my stuff form the cab. I'll see you in a minute._" Meredith hung up and quickly climbed out of the yellow car, the driver it seemed had already taken care of her bags as they stood in a pile on the foot path. She grinned at the man and pulled out her wallet, paying for the ride with a tip on top.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome," the man smiled, "Thanks for the tip."

Meredith was about to reply when she heard her name, "Meredith!" and she turned to see Addison rushing gracefully out of the hotel lobby and to her,

Meredith beamed and hugged Addison tightly; the red head seemed to have another idea as she moved her hand to the back of Meredith's head and pulled the dirty-blonde into a kiss, which Meredith gladly responded to.

"Hey," Meredith smiled as she pulled back, "Did you miss me?"

Addison only nodded, pulling Meredith in for another kiss, when she pulled back she stepped away from the embrace and took Meredith's hand in hers, and the small suitcase in the other. Meredith grabbed her handbag and the two walked into the building.

"Is this seriously all you took to Hawaii?" Addison asked,

"It's all I needed."

"You were gone for two weeks," Meredith laughed at this and Addison frowned,

Meredith grinned teasingly at her and the two women stepped into an empty elevator, Addison pressing the button for the 22nd floor, "Addison, you do know that not everyone loves clothes as much as you do, right?" Addison pouted and Meredith bit her lip, "there should be some kind of law against you pouting,"

Addison chuckled, "Why is that?"

Meredith blushed, "You know why."

The elevator stopped at their floor and Addison led Meredith to room 2214, "So," She said, kicking off her shoes and peeling off her jacket, "How was Hawaii?"

"Oh you know," Meredith did the same and moved to the couch with Addison, "not Seattle. Sunny. With beaches and surfing."

"Sounds nice,"

"Yea, if I ever get married I would want to go there for my honeymoon." Meredith said softly,

"Do you want to get married?"

Meredith smirked, "Are you proposing?"

"What? No!" Addison blushed, "I wasn't proposing, I just, I thought, I only meant that-"

Meredith silenced Addison's ramblings with a kiss, "Relax Addison, I was kidding,"

Addison blushed more and gave Meredith a small glare, Meredith just laughed and climbed onto Addison's lap, "To answer your question, I have no idea. Maybe, if it feels right and the right woman asks… What about you? Do you think you'll ever remarry?"

"Maybe," Addison murmured, "I dunno who though, because I'm pretty hung up on this blonde girl, and I don't really think she's the marrying type."

Meredith became serious, "Would you marry me? If I asked? If I was ready?"

"In a second."

Meredith smiled softly, "Then I have a suggestion."

"What's that?"

"Because I'm… well I'm a bit like Cristina when it comes to marriage. How about, if in three years we're still together, we're still in love, we go out and fly to Connecticut and we get married."

Addison smiled, "Are you proposing?"

Meredith laughed, "Yea I guess I am,"

"Then I accept." Addison grinned, "Three years."

"Three years."

Addison pulled Meredith down and kissed her softly, "I love you."

Meredith smiled against Addison's lips, "I love you too Addie." Meredith let her lips brush Addison's once more, softly and gently, Addie's hands moved to Mere's waist and she deepened the kiss. Mere moaned and let her hands bury in Addison's long red hair when she felt a vibration on her hip.

"What's that?" Addison asked,

Meredith pulled back, "My phone," she pulled the ringing phone form her pocket and looked at the screen before answering "Izzie, what do you want?"

"_Are you with Cristina? Because you arrived and hour ago and you're not here yet, I've been by myself for fourteen days, I'm going insane Meredith. Can you come home please?"_

"Iz, uh, I'm kinda busy at the moment," Meredith said, as Addison pressed soft kisses to Mere's fingers, "I gotta go, ok? I'll see you on Monday."

"Monday? What? Meredi-"

Meredith hung up to phone and kissed Addison, "What do you want to do?"

"I'm sure I can think of something." Addison whispered with a smirk,

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Addison pushed Meredith to the side so she was lying down on the couch then the red head moved over her and took her in a passionate kiss.

**review i guess, i don't particularly like this but i know you guys wanted it so hopefully you do.**


End file.
